The One Who Heard Angels
by jasminefiregreen
Summary: Anna wasn't the only one who could hear the angels. Raylene Winchester has been in an insane asylum for most of her life only knowing her father's name and that her mother didn't care. When a girl name Anna arrives at the insane asylum Raylene is shocked to find she can hear angels too.


**I don't own anything only my shoes and my dinosaur.**

**-Jasmine**

It was another normal day at the Connor Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center or what I call home sweet home; when something unexpected happened. A girl was dragged into the hospital kicking and screaming about the apocalypse. She was a fighter too; she even knocked out some of the toughest nurses there. It wasn't anything new having the mentally insane shouting about crazy ideas, but this girl was different. I heard a few of the nurses talking after the got her retrained about why she got put into here. Their voices were hushed, but I caught a few words. They said she kept on saying that she hears angels and that seals were breaking. I barely heard the name they said, but I immediately recognized it. The name was one that I have been hearing for my whole life; Lucifer.

The whole reason I was here at an insane asylum was because ever since I was kid; I heard voices. Voices that I could overhear and being just a kid I decided to tell my 'caring' mother. She immediately had me put away in this nut-house and even signed for some of the more extreme treatments. All this time hearing the voices only one thing that they talked about scared me and that was when they spoke about Lucifer. The fallen angel that hungers for revenge; the one who went against his father and was struck down. He was the one that appeared in all my nightmares and some girl knows about him. Some red-headed girl who carelessly talked about him and the apocalypse. Clearly there is only one way to deal with this abnormal situation, I have to go and talk to the girl.

So, I picked the lock to my room and started to look for the room she was in. The nurses were quite loud when they tried to whisper and I overheard her room number. I started to wander the halls looking for her room. When I reached it I quickly unlocked the door and entered the room.

The redhead was sitting on her bed drawing something. I took a step towards her and the floor creaked. Her head shot up and she screamed. I ran towards her and covered her mouth.

"Shush! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm just here to talk." I told her trying to calm her down. She stared at me and calmed down. "I'm going to move my hand, but you can't scream, okay?" She nodded and took my hand from her mouth. I sat down on her bed and she looked at me in confusion.

"Why are you here?" She asked fearfully.

"I'm hear to talk to you. I want to talk about the angels."

"You'll think I'm crazy, everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"I've been here for my whole life, I think I know what crazy is and you're not it." I smiled at her and her lips twitched in amusement. "You hear them talking don't you? You hear them talking about the Winchesters and the apocalypse?" She started at me in shock.

"How do you know that?"

"I know because I can hear them too." She looked at me like I had sprouted wings. Then there was a knock at the door and an attendant came in.

"Time for your meds, Anna. Anna?" Anna looked at him in horror and backed up against the wall. She was trembling and I started to get scared.

"Your face…what happened to your face?!" Anna stuttered and grabbed my hand. The attendant smiled creepily.

"I know." His eyes turned black and we screamed. "I'm downright kissable. Shh." He smirked and suddenly a dresser hits the demon and knocks him out.

"Anna! Did you do that?" She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Come with me." I stared at her.

"I-I can't." I stuttered.

"Please, don't you want to leave this place!?" She looked at me trying to convince me. I thought about my life here. I had no friends and my mother certainly wouldn't miss me. Why the hell was I still here after all this time?

"Yes, I want to leave." I smiled at her and she dragged me out of the hospital.


End file.
